


Marry Me?

by RavenclawRachel



Series: Snapshots [3]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Blanket Permission, F/M, Fluff, Marriage Proposal, Podfic Welcome, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-06-03
Updated: 2011-06-03
Packaged: 2018-05-17 08:42:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 363
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5862025
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RavenclawRachel/pseuds/RavenclawRachel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry proposes to Ginny, on what was previously a perfectly ordinary day.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Marry Me?

**Author's Note:**

> I've always wondered how Harry proposed to Ginny, so here's my version :)  
> This is a link to the ring I pictured: http://ep.yimg.com/ca/I/antiquejewelrymall_2268_199389462  
> Except the diamonds are peridot.  
> I'm moving all of my fics over from fanfictiondotnet.  
> Enjoy!

She awoke next to a very small red box, tied with a shimmering golden bow. A tag hanging off the ribbon read 'Ginny'. Her name. Evidently, Harry had awoken earlier than she, and had left this for her.

She sat up and pulled the box into her lap. She gave the bow a light tug, and it fell off with ease. She lifted the lid of the box and pulled out a note.

Ginny,

I love you so much, and here's a few reasons why:

I love the way your flaming hair cascades down your back.

I love your beautiful brown eyes that seem to see right into my very soul.

I love that you followed your dreams and are on your way to becoming a professional Chaser.

I love that you always seem to know what to do.

I love that you can't cook most things to save you, but make chocolate pancakes that are to die for.

I love how you hex anyone who attempts to mob us in Diagon Alley.

I love your sense of style.

I love how cute you look when you blush to match your hair.

I love how you always know what to do.

I love that you're always there for me.

Ginevra Molly Weasley, I love you.

Marry me?

Ginny gasped aloud, then ran out to their little kitchen, where she assumed Harry was cooking breakfast. She was not disappointed, but when he saw her, he wordlessly pulled a box out of his pocket and knelt, right in front of the stove where the bacon was cooking.

"Marry me, Ginny?" he said softly, staring into her eyes. Slowly, he opened the box to reveal a simple, but beautiful ring. Gold band, diamonds surrounding a ruby and making it look a little like an eye.

With tears in her eyes, Ginny nodded. "Yes."

Harry beamed, his smile bigger than it had ever been in his life, and slid the ring onto her finger. He looked into Ginny's eyes, his own alight with passion and truest love, which he attempted to voice. He managed to say, "I lo—"

Then Ginny kissed him with all she was worth.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed that bit of floof! Please leave a comment, it helps me write better in the future!  
> Have a beautiful day!  
> Mischief managed,  
> Rachel


End file.
